


Lucky indeed

by DeathBringer13



Series: Fleurentia fluff [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: After everything that happens, Ignis and Ravus finally enjoy their first date, lots of fluff ensured.





	Lucky indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody_empress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/gifts), [NikkiTe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/gifts), [yuu_be_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_be_good/gifts).



> Part three!  
> Many people enjoyed the first two shots and gave me so many kind comments that I decided to give them the actual date.  
> Enjoy!

Ignis woke up early that Sunday, he had received a call from Ravus on Thursday night explaining that he had an important appointment that Friday so he asked if it was alright if he could take Ignis on a date on Saturday instead. Ignis agreed immediately. 

He could barely sleep that night, he was anxious and when the first light started to appear on the horizon Ignis decided to stand up and start with his day. He finished rather quickly, his part of the apartment was always clean so he decided to clean the bookshelf. It wasn't messy, Gladio did a good job at putting the books back where they belonged but Ignis didn't know what else to do. He had already done his laundry and had leftover food in the fridge from the day before. He just needed to keep himself occupied until 2 pm.

“Hey, Iggy, Iggy, Ignis!”

Ignis let go of the book he was holding and it falls to his feet while he cleans his throat and adjusted his glasses, “My apologies I spaced out for a moment.”

“Yeah, I have been calling you for the past five minutes,” Gladio commented, he opened a soda can and drank some while walking towards Ignis. “Are you sure you're fine? You never space out like that.”

“I’m just thinking,” Ignis defended himself.

“Ravus is coming, don't worry,” Gladio laughed at Ignis sudden blush, “You should just relax.”

“I am just-”

“Sure,” Gladio interrupted him and went back to the kitchen, throwing the can in the bag they keep for recycling, he looked back at Ignis and asked, “Do we still have cookies?”

“You ate the remaining ones the night before,” Ignis replied and pick up the fallen book. 

“Oh, man! I was already feeling the flavor in my mouth!” Gladio exclaimed, he placed his hand on the back of his head and signed. “Could you make some more please?” 

“Eating too much sugar is bad for your body, and mostly if you're eating them before eating breakfast,” Ignis placed the book where he belonged and walked towards Gladio explaining. “The only thing impeding you from gaining weight is all the exercise you do.”

“ Says the one with the sweet tooth,” Gladio replied. “And who can blame me? Your cooking is from another world, another universe even!”

“Your praise is not going to get you anywhere today.” Ignis laughed and Gladio cursed under his breath since he wasn't getting any cookies for breakfast today. 

\---------------------------------------

Ravus arrived at the same moment the hand of the clock landed on two. Ignis almost flew to the door if Gladio hadn't gotten there first. He opened the door and greeted Ravus before telling Ignis that they will be right back and closed the door. Ignis placed his hand over his eyes and signed. He already knew why Gladio wanted to talk to Ravus alone. Since the past week, he had been hanging out with him and glared at anyone who got close to him, especially if they were seen with Nihil, but for the six, he was not a child! 

Despite his disagreement, he waited patiently for the two of them to finish their little talk and made sure he had his phone, keys, and wallet. The door opened and Gladio stepped in with a satisfactory grin and smiled at Ignis. “You're good to go.”

“Seriously Gladio, don't you believe you are overreacting?” Ignis asked him while walking to the door.

“Nope,” Gladio said with a grin and pushed him outside, “Enjoy your date you two!” And promptly closed the door. Leaving both Ravus and Ignis standing awkwardly outside. 

“Hello, Ignis, a pleasure to see you again,” Ravus did a half bow and made space for Ignis to start walking. 

Ignis laughed and replied with, “The pleasure is mine.” Ravus smiled and both walked next to each other to the exit of the building. Ravus was wearing a purple dress shirt with black pants. Polished shoes and a long white coat. A watch was visible on his left wrist. His hair was loosed but combed back so his face was visible. 

Ignis was wearing a baby blue button-up shirt with a white V-neck sweater on top. Gray dress up pants and his brown dress shoes. A light brown coat that looked extremely similar to the one Ravus was wearing and Ignis wondered for a moment if they even shopped their clothes on the same store. 

They got to the parking lot and Ravus, like last time, opened the door for Ignis and this time Ignis didn't refuse. 

“May I ask, what is the plan?” Ignis questioned when Ravus got inside the car. Ignis had agreed to go with Ravus but until now he had noticed that he had no idea of where were they going.

“It’s a surprise,” Ravus said and turned the car on. “I hope you enjoy surprises.” 

“Most of the time, I do,” Ignis replied, and Ravus just nodded with a soft smile. 

The place was enormous, Ignis looked around with a smile on his face. He always passed by this theater while going to work, but he never dreamed he would have the privilege of attending. 

Ravus lead him to the front of the line and the lady behind the glass window gave them the tickets after Ravus showed his reservation. 

The play was spectacular, and the seats Ravus got were in a separate place than the rest of the attendants. It was located on the second floor with a balcony. The seats were soft and better quality that Ignis could even afford. 

He felt happy, and he was glad Ravus was the one sharing his happiness. His eyes were on the play but from time to time he would take his gaze away from the actors and just look at Ignis. 

He didn't mind since he was also stealing glances in his direction.

After the play was done Ravus fished his phone out of his pocket and raised an eyebrow, “That's how they want to play? Perhaps it's time for the next surprise.” Ignis was going to ask what did he mean but Ravus placed his hand on his and started to walk outside with a smile. 

They passed by someone wearing a fancy white dress and a hat over their head and Ignis instantly thought of Lunafreya, but he had no time to look back when they were already exiting the place. 

“I hope the play was to your liking,” Ravus commented after getting to the parking lot.

“Of course it was, everything was set up perfectly and they didn't take a lot of scenes out, I am absolutely surprised that a play that is that long was so perfectly executed,” Ignis answered without a heartbeat. Ravus eyes sparkled with interest and the rest of the ride was spent on comments and opinions of the play.

Ravus drove to a less transited area of the city, behind were the fancy places and extremely expensive restaurants. The street was lined with small shops and antiques and some other cafe. 

Ravus parked on the back of a building and got off. Ignis was about to open the door when Ravus stopped him. “Please allow me,” He walked around and opened the door for Ignis. 

Ignis wanted to tell him that it wasn't necessary but Ravus looked too happy that Ignis decided that his comments weren't worth it if they will take the smile off his face. 

Ravus closed the door and locked his car, he turned his attention to Ignis and held his hand to guide him. They came to stop at the door of a small bookshop. It didn't look that great but the smell of coffee was enough for Ignis to make his way inside.

The first thing that Ignis noticed was the strong smell of coffee that he had noticed before, pastries, and books. He was always in the library so he was accustomed to it but mixing it with coffee was heavenly. The place had a lot of books and people were reading and eating, some in silence and other were talking while happily biting down a tart. A soft melody played in the background adding to the calm atmosphere. 

Ignis was speechless. He prides himself on always having something to say, but right now the only thing he could do was open his mouth and gasp softly. How did Ravus manage to find a place like this?

“I will take that as a good sign,” Ravus said and squeezed his hand affectionately. They walked together to the back to a more reserved area and ordered some tarts and coffee.

Almost instantly Ignis had a notebook out and was writing the new recipe he finished and looked up to be met with Ravus staring at his notebook curiously. “A new idea?” He asked and bit into another tart. 

“I like to write new recipes to try to make my own later,” Ignis confessed, his cheeks burning a little bit since only a few people knew about his hobbies. Gladio discovered him by accident when he had to go back for his phone one morning and Ignis had been baking cookies. He said he would keep quiet if he bakes some for him and his sister, even though he said that he shouldn't be hiding something he enjoyed. 

“The more I talk to you the more you surprise me,” Ravus said with a soft smile, “My sister and I use to bake with my mother when we were kids, maybe you could show me how since I have seem to have forgotten.” 

Ignis nodded almost immediately. Last time he told someone about his notebook they had laughed and told him that he could just buy the food again if he had liked it so much. They really didn't know about the joy it could bring when you cooked something even better than the original. 

“Great!” Ravus declares and grabbed one of the nearest books and opened. Ignis smiled and stood up and took another book, he stopped and looked at the title for good measure, his brain must be playing tricks on him. 

He opened it and it was indeed the book that the title said it was. He couldn't believe it! He had been trying to get his hands on any volume he came across and one had been here all along!! 

Cooking books were hard to get if there was only a certain number of copies in the world, and these series were known for being the rarest and most difficult to come across. 

His enthusiasm must have shown on his face because Ravus came closer and stood behind him without Ignis noticing and spoke up, “See something you like?”

Ignis yelped and almost dropped the book, but Ravus placed his hands under his and managed to keep the book on Ignis hand.

“My apologies I didn't mean to scare you,” Ravus voice turned soft but his arms didn't move from the half hug he was giving him. His head was rested on his shoulder and Ignis didn't breath, he couldn’t. He just realized how close they were and he could feel his face getting hot. He still couldn't believe his luck, how did he manage to get a date with him? He almost wished that he could hide his face but quickly realized that Ravus needed to stop holding him first. 

He cleared his throat and answered with more confidence that he was actually feeling, “I was merely startled.” 

“Mmm,” Ravus focused his attention back on the book and flipped some pages. Ignis just hold it and tried to at least focus on the pictures but the warm of Ravus was distracting him. “This one looks delicious,” Ravus pointed at one of the pastries and Ignis relaxed, there was no need for him to be thinking too much about it, he took a deep breath and started to show him different ones that could be made with almost the same ingredients. 

Ravus smiled when Ignis finally relaxed, he was about to move away when Ignis had started to talk because he didn't want to overstep any boundaries between them, but Ravus decided to stay where he was. He could see the blush adorning Ignis cheeks and the only thought in his mind was ‘cute’.

How could someone even try to use him? Nihil had won Ignis’ trust and he had not seen what kind of treasure he was throwing away with his stupidity? Only an idiot would do that. Ravus grinned, he did thank whoever deity existed that Nihil didn't show up that night, he had ended up in that place because he was trying to relax at least for a little bit when he had noticed a man walking in with a smile and sitting on the table next to the wall. 

He had left the place to go and deliver some folders that his mother had finally finished and when he passed by the restaurant again the same man was sitting on the same table, alone and staring sadly at his phone. 

He noticed everyone whispering and looking sadly at him. Ravus checked the time and frowned, it had been almost an hour since he had left, and nobody had shown up? 

The man looked elegant and somehow familiar, he had seen him before, but where? He grabbed his phone and opened his folder with pictures that Lunafreya had sent him the other week.

He stopped at one where his sister was talking happily with, according to her, was the one with the highest score on the whole University.

“Scientia,” Ravus finally remembered, but why was he alone? He looked back at the table and he made up his mind.

He had nothing better to do and he was curious about the cute stranger too.

Ignis had a lot of qualities that spoke volumes about himself. He was kind, smart, punctual, well-manner, confident, honest, the list just kept on growing! Ravus let himself get lost on Ignis soft voice, he didn't want to let go of him so they stayed like that for at a long time after Ignis didn't show any sign of protest. 

Ignis read out loud a few recipes and Ravus would wait patiently for him to finish so he could ask questions. They even agreed on cooking a few of them, and by the end, Ravus was looking forward to eating each and every one Ignis made.  
Ravus looked at the clock on the top of their heads and frowned. Time had passed by so quickly. He didn't want to let go yet but he had promised his mother he would be back to finish his paperwork. 

“It's getting late,” Ignis observed and put the book back in its place. Ravus forced himself to move away from Ignis, already missing the warm and keeping an eye on the series title for future references. 

Ignis adjusted his glasses and without having to say anything both left the establishment. The air outside was colder that both had been prepared for and Ravus placed his arm across Ignis back to get him to move closer. Ignis snuggled into his warm and both walked to the car.

The ride back was filled with conversations about Ignis classes. He was going for so many majors that Ravus couldn't understand how he was on top of his class. In exchange Ravus told him about all the errands his mother made him do and how did he get to learn about politics and business from all of that. “They teach you a lot in school, but it's actually more beneficial if you learn first hand.” 

“I agree,” Ignis commented, “And we have arrived at our destination.” 

Ravus parked and got out, much to his dismay Ignis had opened the door of his car and was already outside. “You don't have to open the door for me every time,” Ignis announced.

“I would not be a true gentleman if I didn't,” Ravus laughed. 

“Nonsense,” Ignis made a motion with his hand as if shooing the thought away. He closed the door and both walked to the apartment. 

Ignis was looking for his keys and when he found them he unlocked the door. Ravus waited for him to go in but Ignis made no move of going inside. 

“Thank you for such a lovely night, I greatly enjoy it,” Saying this Ignis took his face gently with both of his hands and stood on his tiptoes so he could reach Ravus face. 

Ravus’s brain stopped working. He expected a kiss on the cheek or even just a hug, he was absolutely fine with either. But none of that was happening. 

Cold lips found his and Ravus almost melted, he couldn't recall at what point his hands had found their way to Ignis face and lower back. 

All too soon the pressure on his lips disappeared and Ravus almost chased after it. Ignis eyes were staring up at him and Ravus feel himself once again captivated by them. His cheeks were red and Ravus couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or embarrassment. Preferably both. 

“Goodnight Ravus,” Ignis whispered and before Ravus could respond Ignis was gone, the door locked after him and Ravus stood still for a few more seconds before his mind could process what had happened. 

He couldn't help the smile and blush that appeared on his face. Ignis had kissed him. Ignis Scientia had really kissed him. He was rather inclined to jump and shout right there but he remembered all the people sleeping in the apartments next to Ignis’s and he refrained from doing something that would cause discomfort for anyone.

He walked away instead, he got to his car and got inside, hesitant he brought his fingers to his lips, he could still feel the cold of Ignis’ lips against his. 

The first date had gone wonderful, and if he had to take Ignis out every day just to see his smile, everything else didn't matter. 

 

 

Bonus:

“So how was the play?” Gladio asked.

“It was perfect,” Ignis said while making some coffee the day after, and then he stopped, “Wait for a second, how did you know I went to a play?” Ignis inquired. 

“I- just a lucky guess?” Gladio tried to explain but the lie was written all over his face. 

“Gladio,” The warning on Ignis tone made Gladio gulp. 

“Lunafreya and I were keeping an eye on you,” Gladio mumbled more quietly. “But we lost you after the play.” 

“Why?” Ignis asked again, so it was Lunafreya the person he had seen. He didn't saw Gladio but then he remembered hearing Ravus something along the lines of ‘that's how they want to play’ before he dragged him out. 

“We just wanted to make sure you two were fine,” Gladio said apologizing. “I know what you're going to say, that you can take care of yourself but we just wanted to make sure, I swear.” 

Ignis looked expectantly at him and raised his hand, “Phone now,” He demanded.

“C’mon Iggy!” Gladio protested.

“I want to see the pictures,” Ignis insisted with a smile.

“How do you even know!” Gladio exclaimed but handed his phone to Ignis anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Find me in Tumblr as deathbringer013


End file.
